Wiki,The read write web
Wiki “It’s a tool for collaboration,” “A wiki (sometimes spelled “Wiki”) is a server program that allows users to collaborate in forming the content of a Web site. With a wiki, any user can edit the site content, including other users’ contributions, using a regular Web browser.” The Wikipedia, a massive encyclopedia, is the biggest public Wiki, but far from the only one. There are Wikis covering travel, food, and a variety of other topics. You can find a Wiki category page on Cunningham’s site. One of the best examples of a Wiki as a collaborative tool to create something useful is the Wiki Travel site, which brings together a variety of viewpoints from around the world. Wikis become easier to use, they will become a particularly well-suited tool to compile information from disparate sources, and collected by people in different physical Wikis are making inroads on campuses as well. My co lecturer at the University of Hong Kong set up a Wiki for our students to use as a planning platform for the 2003 class project. The project looked at a controversial proposal to fill in more of the harbor for development. Students posted their outlines and story proposals on the Wiki and used the site to flesh out the ideas. Instructors could watch over their shoulders without interfering except to offer guidance. The Wiki was perfect for this task. This 2[[|Content Creation Wiki]] is focused on 22.com/cgi/wiki?PeopleProjectsAndPatterns"AndHYPERLINK "http://c2.com/cgi/wiki?PeopleProjectsAndPatterns" Patterns"People Projects And Patterns in 2[[|Software Development]]. The idea of a "Wiki" may seem odd at first, but dive in, explore its links and it will soon seem familiar. "Wiki" is a composition system; it's a discussion medium; it's a repository; it's a mail system; it's a tool for collaboration. We don't know quite what it is, but we do know it's a fun way to communicate asynchronously across the network. To find a page on any specific topic, go to 2[[|Find Page]]. To see an auto-generated list of pages which have changed recently, try 2[[|Recent Changes]]. If you want a short list of randomly-selected pages, try 2[[|Random Pages]]. 2[[|Category ]] is the top level of page categorization; you can use it to delve deeper into the site. Edit pages by using the 2[[|Edit Text]] link at the bottom of the page you wish to edit. Don't worry too much about messing up, as the original text is backed up and can be easily restored (meaning, everyone can see the changes made, and will be able to correct mistakes, erase, and so on, if necessary). The 2[[|Text Formatting Rules]] are quite simple, and the 22.com/cgi/wiki?TipsForBeginners"ForHYPERLINK "http://c2.com/cgi/wiki?TipsForBeginners" Beginners"Tips For Beginners will help you learn to apply them gracefully. You'll probably want to start by editing pages that already exist. The 2[[|Wiki Sand box]] is set aside for editing practice. Go there now to try it. (Please don't edit this page; changes here will likely be reversed within a few minutes). Once you've made a couple of updates, you'll be ready to participate in discussions on the "Wiki", and before you know it you will be 2[[|Adding New Pages]]. Please read 2[[|Wiki System Notice]] for the latest information regarding the operation of this site. This site's 2[[|Wiki Engine]], 2[[|Wiki Base]], has since spawned other 2[[|Wiki Engines]], which themselves have become a popular way to document things. If you want information on the content you can expect to encounter, take a look at 2[[|On Topic]] and 2[[|Off Topic]]. 22.com/cgi/wiki?WikiInTheNews"In TheHYPERLINK "http://c2.com/cgi/wiki?WikiInTheNews" News"Wiki In The News collects mentions of this site in the wider world. The read-write web It was a pale imitation of what we’ll be able to do as the tools become more sophisticated, but it worked. To understand the evolution of tomorrow’s news, we need to understand the technologies that are making it possible. For people who simply want to be better informed, the Internet itself is the key We have access to a broader variety of current information than ever before, and we can use it with increasing sophistication For those who want to join the process, the Web is where we merely start. The tools of grassroots journalism run the gamut from the simplest email list, in which everyone on the list receives copies of all messages; to weblogs, journals written in reverse Chronological order; to sophisticated content-management systems used for publishing content to the Web; and to syndication tools that allow anyone to subscribe to anyone else’s content. The Internet, for the first time, gives us many-to-many and few-to-few communications. The Internet, in particular, is becoming the environment in which the new tools function, a cosystem that is gaining strength from diversity. The Web, as it grew up in the 1990s, was a powerful publishing system that journalists of all kinds used to great effect, and still do. But the larger toolkit is part of an expanding; thriving ecosystem mail list is a news source of enormous value to his readers. Mail lists differ from blogs and standard web sites in at least three respects. First, they serve a specific community, the subscribers, and the community can make the list private. Second, they tend to be narrowly targeted, such as the SARS list. Third, they are “pushed” to subscribers’ email inboxes. Some are moderated; most are not. The key thing about lists is that they tend to be populated by a combination of experts in a given field or topic, and by avidly inter ested lay people. This can be a potent combination. Unlike mail lists, online forums, such as Usenet newsgroups, are open to all comers. Individual forums are hosted by companies, user groups, activists, and just about any kind of interest group one can name. Some are moderated, and many are valuable for spotting trends and getting answers to specific questions. From a journalism perspective, mail lists and forums can amplify the news. They can be an early warning. They can simply be excellent background data. But their value should never be underestimated. T'he read-write web' The read-write web it was a pale imitation of what we’ll be able to do as the tools become more sophisticated, but it worked. To understand the evolution of tomorrow’s news, we need to understand the technologies that are making it possible. For people who simply want to be better informed, the Internet itself is the key We have access to a broader variety of current information than ever before, and we can use it with increasing sophistication For those who want to join the process, the Web is where we merely start. The tools of grassroots journalism run the gamut from the simplest email list, in which everyone on the list receives copies of all messages; to weblogs, journals written in reverse chronological order; to sophisticated content-management systems used for publishing content to the Web; and to syndication tools that allow anyone to subscribe to anyone else’s content. The Internet, for the first time, gives us many-to-many and few-to-few communications. The Internet, in particular, is becoming the environment in which the new tools function, an ecosystem that is gaining strength from diversity. The Web, as it grew up in the 1990s, was a powerful publishing system that journalists of all kinds used to great effect, and still do. But the larger toolkit is part of an expanding, thriving ecosystem mail list is a news source of enormous value to his readers. Mail lists differ from blogs and standard web sites in at least three respects. First, they serve a specific community, the subscribers, and the community can make the list private. Second, they tend to be narrowly targeted, such as the SARS list. Third, they are “pushed” to subscribers’ email inboxes. Some are moderated; most are not. The key thing about lists is that they tend to be populated by a combination of experts in a given field or topic, and by avidly inter ested lay people. This can be a potent combination. Unlike mail lists, online forums, such as Usenet newsgroups, are open to all comers. Individual forums are hosted by companies, user groups, activists, and just about any kind of interest group one can name. Some are moderated, and many are valuable for spotting trends and getting answers to specific questions. From a journalism perspective, mail lists and forums can amplify the news. They can be an early warning. They can simply be excellent background data. But their value should never be underestimated.